Edward cullen rise of the son in law
by catherinedoncaster1995
Summary: Renee visits Edward and a very pregnant Bella at their cottage.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella**

I was walking around mine and Edward's room in our cottage, folding the towel I had just dried my hair with and laying it on the radiator. Edward was out hunting with his brothers. I had taken the opportunity to have a bath and relax. I had started taking baths because they were easier to do in my present condition, which was six months pregnant.

I smiled as I felt the baby move inside me, placing one hand on my stomach I sat down on the couch, gently lowering myself back onto the cushions. Forks was in the middle of the heaviest snowfall for three decades, there was around three foot of it outside in the meadow. I shuddered and wrapped the afghan off the couch around me, flicking on the TV as I went. I lay to the side and rested my head on the arm of the couch, letting my eyelids loll shut. Edward would scold me for falling asleep like this for the second time this week; he worried that I would hurt my back. But I couldn't help it; I was tired and uncomfortable and overall could not be bothered to get up and walk to the bedroom. He would carry me when he got back. I rolled over onto my back, letting out a long breath, the darkness overlapping me as I fell asleep.

**Edward**

I walked up the steps to our cottage, unlocking the door before glancing at my watch as I hung up my coat. I didn't need one to shield me form the rain, Bella just complained when I came back soaked, I also didn't want her catching a cold from hugging me.

I walked into the living room and frowned when I saw my wife huddled up on the sofa. I crouched down in front of her, it was only eight 'o' clock, and not even properly dark yet. If she fell asleep now she would never sleep the whole night through. I placed my hand on her swollen stomach and rubbed my thumb across her skin. The baby kicked against my hand. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Darling?" I whispered, her eyes opened partially and I swam in the chocolate. I kissed the tip of her nose. "Love you can't sleep now and here, you'll hurt your back and wont sleep at night." I told her, she nodded and extended her arms, indicating to me that she wanted to get up. I lifted her carefully in my arms, holding her close to my chest. I rocked her gently and kissed the top of her head. She smiled.

"I love you." She whispered, her warm breath tickling the base of my throat.

"Love you to." I told her, she smiled wider.

There was a knock at the front door and try as I might I could not ignore the growing scream of a voice in my head. I sighed and went to lay Bella back on the sofa when I realised she was asleep. I smiled and carried her with me towards the door, holding her gently with one hand as I opened the door.

Emmet beamed when he saw Bella was asleep. He bounded past me and I cursed quietly as he set up the X-box and inserted Halo. I walked past him and lay my wife in our room in our bed. I pulled the covers around her and kissed her on the forehead. Promising myself I would not spend long with Emmet.

I returned to the living room and thrashed Emmet for the first game. He claimed it was a best of three competitions. I snorted and shot him again. Edward cursed loudly, I smacked him quickly round the head and he cursed again.

"Emmet please, you know she hasn't been sleeping well." I said acidly.

"But she _is_ asleep!" He complained, too loudly for my liking.

"Emmet stop it, be quiet!" I hissed.

He sighed and I shot him again when he wasn't paying attention. He put down his remote after another game.

"Mum and Dad want to come over to see you, is that okay?" He said as a parting shot, I nodded and my head snapped back over my shoulder as I heard Bella roll over in bed, mumbling my name.

I pushed Emmet outside ignoring his protests and ran back to her; she barged past me with her hand clamped over her mouth. I sighed and held her hair as she was violently sick in the toilet. She moaned as she brushed her teeth. I carried her to the couch and she lay with her head in my lap, my left hand under both of hers on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" I asked, pushing a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Not so tired now." She mumbled and arched her back and shifted her weight a little to make herself more comfy. I felt my featured furrow with concern.

"Its fine" She said, reaching up and stroking my cheek, I sighed and kissed her wrist.

There was a polite knock on the door and strangely before I could move Bella was sitting up.

"Bella." I moaned.

"I'm not immobile." She snapped, I fought to not smile. She wasn't really upset about it; she was just having a mood swing. She got up and walked out of the room, I smiled as Carlisle and Esme followed her back in hand in hand. Esme gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and Carlisle just smiled. Bella sighed and lowered herself gently to lie back down in my lap. My hand rested on top of hers on her stomach, the baby kicked and Bella shut her eyes.

"If you are tired Bella you should sleep." Esme said softly, "We did not mean to keep you up." I smiled a thank you at her.

"I've just got up." Bella said kindly, "besides, there's not really a time when I am not tired at the moment."

Carlisle and Esme laughed, I just smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked my wife.

"Not bad," She replied, "I just feel tired all the time and keep being sick."

Carlisle smiled in response. They chatted idly about the baby and what we were planning to do the rest of this week. The answer was not much.

Bella fell asleep in my lap and Carlisle and Esme decided to leave, giving us some privacy. I showed them out before returning to Bella. I gently picked her up and carried her with human speed to our room. I went to lay her on the bed but she gripped my shirt collar, I could have broken it easily, but I didn't want to hurt her or her hurting herself.

"Love you'll have to let go so I can put you down." I said gently. She sighed and I lay her under the covers, laying down beside her and kissing the side of her head. She rolled towards me, pressing her head against my chest and her arms wrapping around my waist. Her stomach pressed against me slightly, and I moved back and inch, to give her some more room.

"Edward!" She cried, tears rolling down her cheek, she rolled onto her back, her other hand behind her head, gripping the covers covering her.

She was having a nightmare.

"Shusssh." I hushed her, stroking her cheek anxiously.

"Edward please!" She continued, I knelt beside her and pulled her into a sitting position, pulling her to me. She sobbed and mumbled my name.

"I'm here." I whispered, my ice palm brushing her skin.

"Edward." She whispered, already tired again.

"You can sleep love. I won't let anything hurt you, I promise." I whispered and rocked her gently until her breathing slowed completely.

I stroked her hair and laid her gently back down on the covers, tucking them around her.

"Sleep well my wife." I whispered and kissed her forehead, before laying beside her again.

Bella groaned as she awoke. She hated mornings, I did on one way, because they meant I would have to wait before I could watch Bella in her sleep again. But they meant that she would get up, and I could kiss her as much as I wanted.

"Edward." She murmured and my silent heart leapt as she opened her deep brown eyes. There was a knocking on the front door and I growled, as I heard Alice tap her foot impatiently.

"Let her in." Bella said, surprising me by sitting up. I scooped her up in my arms and stood her on her feet. She laughed at my disgruntled expression as I walked to get my 'sister'. Alice waited impatiently on the doorstep. I opened it and she bounded in.

"Alice." I warned acidicly.

"Oh Edward calm down, we're just going to Seattle..."

"No," I said, there were a population of vampires in Seattle; I didn't want Bella or my baby near them.

"Okay Olympia!" She exclaimed, my jaw dropped when Bella walked out of our room, fully dressed. He had on a blue wrap over dress; she was so sexy it made my eyes hurt. I almost laughed at the idea.

"Wow, Bella you look amazing!" Alice yelled, running over and hugging my wife. I growled quietly. Alice turned to stick her tongue out at me, I rolled my eyes.

"Okay lets go, we can eat when we get there." Bella added to satisfy me. I smiled and kissed her as Alice dragged her outside. I followed and scooped her up in my arms, running towards Carlisle and Esme's house where the car was. Alice climbed in and I waved goodbye, before going to irritate Emmet and Jasper, who would undoubtedly be missing their wives as much as I was, already.

"Eddykins!" Emmet exclaimed, throwing an x-box controller at me. I smiled and beat him and Jasper at Halo for at least two hours, then moving onto San Andreas, where Emmet 'accidently' sold Jasper's lap dancing club.

We then moved onto far more sophisticated time passing, such as wrestling. Esme told us to go and do it outside and that if we got dirty we would have to bathe before we could come back inside. Then Emmet had the brain wave. He found one hundred metres of plastic sheeting, he put water and fairy liquid on it all and stood back to admire his handiwork.

"It's the ultimate slip and slide." He rejoiced, I and Jasper pushed him on it, and Emmet squealed girlishly as he sped through the trees.

Emmet walked back into the clearing, grumbling quietly, me and Jasper watched from our hiding place.

_3... 2...1 _

Jasper counted in his head, and in a flash I had wrestled Emmet to the floor and Jasper pinned him down. Emmet growled ferociously as we attached the blindfold over his eyes.

"Edward!" Esme called from the house, I froze and darted back in record time.

"Your father in law is on his way down and I wasn't you all to be presentable."

I smiled and hugged her; she smacked me away as I got mud on her.

"Now!" She ordered and indicated to the stairs. Emmet and Jasper who had followed me in grumbled as we made ourselves pleasing to look at, that is, not covered in mud and fairy liquid.

Charlie arrived about two minutes later, I smiled and greeted him, indicating he should sit with Emmet and Jasper who were sat watching a baseball game, seeming to have been doing it the whole time. Carlisle was at work, or he would have been here as well.

"How are you then Charlie?" I asked.

"Fine son, just fine." He said smiling. I nodded to myself, he had spent the last night at the Clearwater's and was working up to telling me that Renee was coming to visit as a surprise for Bella next week.

"And you?" He asked.

I pretended to yawn, "Can't complain."

Emmet coughed to hide his laughter and Jasper literally had to leave the room so he could have a hysteric fit.

"She's not sleeping well is she?" Charlie said, still looking at the TV screen.

I shook my head.

"Look on the bright side, you only have to endure just over two more months of it."

I smiled and nodded.

"Look Renee is coming to visit on Tuesday, and I want it to be a surprise for Bella, but I don't know where she'll stay..." Charlie mused.

"She can stay with us Charlie, we have the room at our house." I assured him smiling. He let out a long reassured breath and put his full attention on the TV screen, I glanced at the clock hoping it was later than it actually was, so Bella would be home sooner. As if to calm my worries my phone buzzed. I stood up to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked, looking out of the window.

"Edward thank god, listen Bella's in hospital." Rosalie murmured.

"What!" I exploded Charlie and Emmet's heads snapped up.

"Carlisle is just looking her over... we think she's caught flu, but they're not sure, she's asking for you."

"Alright I'm coming." I growled; worry washing over me as I grabbed my keys.

"Edward?" Esme asked anxiously as she entered the room.

"Bella's in hospital." I said simply, Jasper threw my coat at me and Charlie looked pale.

"I think I'll go home first." He gulped.

"Oh no Charlie, stay and worry with me." Esme suggested, I smiled a thank you at her.

I nodded and ran out of the house, my mind cursing at the fact that I had to walk and drive at human pace with Charlie, my father in law and chief of police watching.

I revved up the engine he second Emmet was sat in the back, I ignored the questions they asked with their minds and mouths, I just focused on getting to Bella a soon as possible. What if there was something wrong with the baby? I wouldn't be able to cope, neither would Bella.

"No." I growled quietly, I must think positive, she would be okay, and they both would be fine.

Mercifully there was not alot of traffic on the road, just a few other cars which I over took quickly. I left Jasper and Emmet to park the car while I all but ran into the ward.

I forgot for a minute I was supposed to be calm, an almost nineteen year old, but oh well, this was my wife for god's sake.

"Isabella Cullen." I asked the rather shocked nurse.

"Ummm, room thirteen." She mumbled, I nodded and thank you and ran to the room. My hand rested on the doorknob as I opened it and walked in.

Bella was laid on the bed appearing to be asleep. Carlisle was stood opposite me checking her stats on a chart.

"How is she?" I demanded, going to stand opposite him, ignoring Rosalie and Alice who were sat in two chairs at the side of the bed behind Carlisle, I shoved a chair out of my way with my foot.

"She has the flu, I'm not going to lie Edward... for pregnant women it's very dangerous." He said, I didn't look at him. I just looked at Bella; almost dying when I saw her chest rise and fall evenly, one had lying on her stomach. I took her other hand, being careful not to disrupt the wires that were bandaged to it.

"Edward." She whispered, her eyelids dragging back. I smiled as best I could, but I could tell she wasn't convinced.

"Edward." She said again, I bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I'm here." I breathed, tuning into Carlisle's thoughts.

_She'll have to stay here for at least another week, but I can't put her on strong medicine to kill the germs, for it could hurt the baby. The best thing we can do is give her some sedation, it will help her relax and make them both get better._

I nodded and Carlisle checked Bella's pulse. She looked worriedly at me, unable to trust my voice, I stroked the side of her head, smiling only slightly.

She touched Carlisle's arm, and looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Tell me." She whispered, Carlisle looked at me I responded by nodding reluctantly.

"Bella," He sighed, "flu can be very dangerous for pregnant women, meaning I can't give you medication to fight of the virus because of the risk of hurting the baby. The only thing I can really do is sedate you, and even that has its risks."

Bella shut her eyes and sighed, leaning back onto the covers

Carlisle left with Alice and Rosalie, giving us both some privacy.

"Are you okay?" I asked, what a stupid question, she was in a hospital for god's sake and I was asking if she was okay?

"I'm scared Edward." She whispered, looking at me, her eyes brimmed with tears and she sobbed quietly.

"I know love," I admitted, my voice breaking, she reached up to stroke my cheek.

"I am so, so sorry." I whispered, leaning my head against the metal railing on the side of the bed.

"Edward it's not your fault." She whispered, this made my guilt go into spiral mode, of course, I hadn't actually given Bella flu. That was impossible; I just hated to think that there was nothing I could have done to prevent this. The only way I could really console myself was to blame myself.

"Edward will you stay here with me?" She asked, my eyes snapped up, "I know it's hard for you, but I..."

I bent over and kissed her forehead, "You're my wife, I'm not going anywhere." I vowed.

She smiled and kissed me gently, "I Love you." I whispered.

"Love you to." She whispered back, taking my hand and resting it gently on her stomach.

I sighed contentedly as I felt the baby move around inside her.

"You should sleep love." I murmured gently, sitting down on the bed looking at her, to symbolise that I wasn't going anywhere. She smiled and yawned, shutting her eyes and leaning further back in the seemingly un-comfy bed.

There was a gentle knock at the door, my head snapped up and saw Charlie at the door. I did my best to smile at him.

"How is she?" he asked as he came to sit on the other side of the bed in the chair left vacant by Alice.

"She's got flu, and they can't give her anything because of the baby." My voice broke and I bowed my head.

Charlie sighed and walked round to put a hand on my shoulder.

"You love her more than I give you credit for son." He said quietly.

"Thank you." I murmured as he returned to his seat.

I heard a nurse walking towards the door, brooding over her choice of outfit for this Friday's staff party, Carlisle and Esme were going, me and the rest of the Cullen 'children' had been invited. But me and Bella weren't going anyway. The rest were supposed to be, I didn't know if they would now.

The nurse came in, a blood test machine trailing behind her, I stiffened, I would not leave Bella, but I did not want to lose control now. Not when there was so much to lose. I kissed her hand and crossed to the back of the room, folding my arms and stopping breathing. I waited anxiously for the nurse to finish, before leaving and going back to her fashion dilemma.

I sat down on a spare chair which I dragged to sit beside Bella again.

"You looked shattered." Charlie noted. I nodded in response.

I nodded and leant forward in my chair, resting my head on the covers. I passed the time by listening to Bella's heartbeat and breathing. Doing all I could to ignore the other thoughts swimming around the hospital.

About an hour later I felt Bella groan and wake up, I strained myself not to sit upright and demand to know what was wrong.

"Dad?" She whispered. That meant Charlie was still awake, I would give him this much father daughter time at least.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said, I tried to keep my breathing even.

Bella must of looked down at me because she started to stroke my hair, I frowned into the covers, was she trying to drive me insane?

"He's still asleep?" Charlie asked, "Blimey he must have been shattered. He looked it earlier."

Bella stroked my hair again.

"Bella, and it's not easy for me to admit this." Charlie began.

"It's okay dad, you can tell me anything." Bella said calmly and softly, god I loved her.

"Edward loves you more than anyone I have seen. He was completely torn apart when I came in after you had fallen asleep."

"I know. He was when I was awake, but he wouldn't show it, I think he thinks he needs to be strong for me." Bella said quietly, her voice breaking partially. I hadn't fooled her at all. I yawned and groaned, sitting back up in my chair, blinking against the 'harsh' hospital light.

"Heya love." She whispered. I smiled and kissed her gently.

Charlie yawned, I looked out of the window, and it was completely dark outside.

"I should be getting off, I'll be back tomorrow." Charlie said, kissing Bella's forehead and leaving. Bella smiled at me.

"What?" I asked as she laughed quietly.

"And you tell me _I'm_ bad at acting." She said, I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Charlie said you were pretty upset when he arrived." She continued. I Stiffened and looked away.

"Darling you don't have to be strong for me." She said a small sob in her voice.

I looked back at her and sighed sadly, "I know." I whispered. Not even noticing when Emmet barged in with about ten get well soon balloons, all bigger than his head.

"Bella!" He yelled, "Oh my god, look, I got balloons."

I frowned as he hugged her, I growled under my breath. Bella laughed, only slightly out of breath

"Thank you Emmet." She said, as he bounced slightly as he stood smiling, looking over the flowers Alice and Charlie had brought, and the balloons he had.

"So when are they letting you go?" He asked. I shut my eyes and sighed.

"Around a week." Bella murmured.

Emmet laughed, "What are you going to do for a _week_?" Emmet asked. "Play Scrabble." He snorted and I stood up, growling and pushing away from the bed. I stalked out of the room, walking into the corridor and leaning back against the wall. My knees giving out so I slid down it. I crouched with my head in my hands, sobbing tearlessly. The corridor was virtually empty due to the time.

"Edward." Alice's voice drifted close beside me. If I had been paying any attention at all I would have heard her approach. I kept my face in my hands, not acknowledging her.

"Edward." I felt her hand on my shoulder.

I lifted my head and slid down all the way, so I was sitting. I rested my head against the wall and looked straight ahead. Alice sat beside me.

"How is she?" She asked. I sighed and shut my eyes, shaking my head slightly. The last thing I wanted to do was think of my Bella and my baby in a hospital bed, wrapped in wires and white sheets.

"She's got flu... she'll be out in a week, hopefully." I finished, my voice breaking at the end.

"She'll be fine Edward..." she said.

"How do you know?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I haven't... actually... had a vision but..."

"Exactly." I muttered and stood up, walking out of the hospital and into the car park.

**ALICE POV**

I watched my brother walked away and outside, one hand running through his tousled hair. He looked so worried. I couldn't blame him, I was worried, but Edward was distraught, completely torn up...

I walked into Bella's room, where she was laid asleep with Emmet sat in a chair on the opposite side of the bed, playing idly with what appeared to be the remote for the bed.

"You shouldn't play with that." I warned him quietly as I sat down on another chair. That would really tip Edward over the peak, knowing Emmet had hurt Bella by pratting around with the remote.

Jasper waked in behind me, he placed both hand on my shoulders, looking at Bella anxiously.

"I saw Edward." He whispered. "He looked a mess."

"Go and talk to him." I whispered, putting my hands on top of his.

"Alice..." my husband began.

"Please Jazz, just try and calm him down. He was a total wreck when I saw him, and it will do Bella no good to see him like it."

"Okay," He whispered, kissing the top of my head. He turned and made for the door.

"Oh and Jasper." I called softly.

"Yes?"

"Watch what you think as well as what you say." I warned. I heard him nod and leave. I sighed and picked up a magazine, looking intently at my husband's future.

**JASPER POV**

I walked out into the hospital parking lot. Edward was sat against the wall on the pavement, his arms resting on his knees, looking straight ahead. Not really seeing anything. I felt the emotions radiating off of him, all of them were strong, but growing weaker as I studied him. The man was breaking.

Edward closed his eyes and I thought over what I had just thought.

"I didn't mean it." I whispered as I walked to sit beside him.

"You okay?" I asked, it was a stupid question, but I didn't want to push him.

"Just great." He whispered, his eyes still closed and his breathing laboured.

"Edward it's not your fault." I told him.

He shook his head, "She's still asleep?"

"Yeh, Alice and Emmet are with her." I paused looking at him as he opened his eyes; they were a shade I had never seen before, almost like a dark grey bordering on silver. His eyes were dilating as well as his mood.

"Jasper please..." He said, his voice as broken as he looked.

"Edward she needs you, the baby needs you... She will be fine." I promised, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, I tried to change his mood, I really tried. But he seemed immune, trapped inside his own little sphere.

"They can't treat her Jasper, you do realise that. They can't treat her because of the baby." Edward said, he raised his hands to rest them against his forehead.

"She'll be okay my brother. She has to be." I whispered.

Edward nodded and looked up at the sky.

"Time to pray." I whispered quietly.

"First time for everything." And he laughed quietly through the invisible tears.

"Come on mate, I'm taking Alice home." I said, standing up, satisfied that I had done and okay job.

Edward nodded and got up to, hugging me.

"Tell Esme what I told you. Also tell her to visit, Bella would like that."

I nodded and hugged him again, before following him inside and towards Bella's room. Just before we reached the door he stopped and looked at me. Smiling slightly.

"Thank you Jasper."

"No problem." I said and smiled.

Bella was sat up in bed, reading a magazine with Alice. She smiled when me and Edward walked in. He bent down to kiss her gently. His face still looked pain, and Bella wasn't the only one who noticed his eyes.

"What happened?" She asked. Edward stiffened and looked away. She touched his arm and dragged it to rest on her stomach. He looked down at their hands, and then at her.

I gestured for Emmet and Alice to follow me outside. They walked over towards me as Bella stroked Edward's face.

"Come on." I said quietly. Alice took my hand and followed me outside. Emmet following us.

**Edward**

I looked down at my wife, she seemed so strong. I ached to be strong for her, but I couldn't do it. Every fibre of my being wanted her to be okay, but there was nothing I could do.

"It's okay love, you can cry." Bella said, stroking my arm and wrist.

"No I can't." I almost laughed, but continued to look down at our hands, resting on her stomach.

"You know what I mean." She said.

I shook my head and sniffed.

"Go and hunt Edward." She suggested, like I was going to leave her now.

"Not a chance." I murmured, looking up into her eyes.

"Edward..." She began but we were interrupted by Carlisle knocking on the door.

"So Bella, how are you feeling?" He asked as he checked her pulse and chart again.

"Just tired, I'm not feeling dizzy anymore." She said. My silent heart sank. She had felt dizzy, why had she not told me?

"Well your stats are improving rather rapidly; I say if things continue this way you should be out in three days."

Bella's face brightened instantly.

"However you will have to stay in bed, and let Edward take care of you." Carlisle continued.

This time I smiled, Bella pouted and laughed.

"You should try and sleep. Shout if you need anything." Carlisle said and walked out, patting my shoulder as he left.

_She really will be fine son, keep your chin up._

Were his thoughts that trailed behind him.

Bella closed her eyes and sighed and I smiled as I felt the baby move around inside of her.

"Sleep Bella." I whispered and she smiled.

"Stay." She said, her words slurred.

"Of course, what else am I going to do?" I said with a laugh. She leant further back into the pillows, and I felt her hand relax beneath mine, signalling she was asleep.

Jasper walked in behind me, I hadn't realised he was still here, I had been too busy looking at Bella.

"You okay mate?" He asked while I glanced out of the window; it was starting to get light. I had been here longer than I thought.

"Good morning to you to." He laughed quietly, going to sit on the other side of the bed.

"Esme said she'll come in later, when Carlisle come in for his shift in an hour."

I nodded, It made me uneasy to know that Carlisle was not here in case Bella took a turn for the worse, but I knew the other doctor was as good as any other doctor I knew. It was just I trusted Carlisle, and he knew the full extent of Bella's condition. Like the fact that the baby was half me, half vampire.

"Okay." I finally answered him.

"Esme will sit with her if you want to go hunt..." Jasper began but I cut him off.

"I am not leaving her Jasper." I shot back.

"Okay... sheesh." He murmured. I growled quietly, he sighed.

"Edward mate, I know it's hard but you know what I meant."

I sighed to, because I knew he was right.

We sat in silence for what seemed to be hours, which it was, but only one. Jasper got up and left when Esme came in. I got up and hugged her. She patted my back.

"Carlisle said she's improving." Esme said as she sat down opposite me in Jasper's vacant seat.

I just nodded, sitting back on the bed, taking Bella's hand and looking down at her.

"You love her so much." She whispered, smiling at me.

I didn't respond, I didn't move, didn't make a sound. I just sat there, still looking at my beautiful wife.

"Edward?" Esme asked.

_Edward what's the matter?_

Her thoughts drifted to me and I sighed, shutting my eyes.

"Edward please, you are upset dear. You don't need to keep it all inside." She said. I shook my head. A sob rising from my chest.

She got up and hugged around my shoulders.

"She'll be okay Edward. Trust me." She whispered. I nodded and took a deep breath, Carlisle entered and I looked up to see him look concerned. Esme smiled and released me, going to hug her husband. Carlisle smiled and checked Bella's stats as Esme sat back down.

"Three days." He said, my head snapped up as the machine monitoring Bella's heartbeat beeped loudly. Bella sighed and dragged her eyelids back.

"Heya." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Hi." She whispered and smiled.

"Bella." Esme smiled, taking Carlisle's hand.

"Esme." Bella smiled wider.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Not bad thank you,, not so tired." She assured me as well as my father figure.

"You should be out in three days, your still improving. It may even be less time." He told us both.

"Thank god." Bella murmured, laughing lightly. She seemed much better.

"We're probably taking you off of the IV later today, and you'll be free from the wires and hospital gown. You'll also be allowed out of bed." He continued. I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about this. Of course I was happy she was getting better, but I didn't want her straining herself so she would have to stay here longer.

"Thank you." Bella said as Carlisle and Esme left/ She looked at me and frowned.

"Please go hunting Edward." She whispered.

"No." I said flatly.

"Edward..."

"I'll go when your asleep, we don't often go in the day time anyway. I think Emmet and Jasper and Rose are going tonight. Alice said she'd stay behind here if you want."

"Ok." She nodded and kissed my wrist.

"How are you feeling... really?" I asked. She sighed and frowned at me.

"I. Am. Fine." She said, I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Just checking." I whispered, she gasped and I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

She laughed and placed my hand under hers on her stomach. The baby moved around inside her. I smiled and kissed her stomach.

"Just like you." I murmured. She raised an eyebrow at me, confused.

"You move around when you sleep." I told her, she blushed. The colour was so beautiful.

She sighed and flicked though a magazine that Alice had set down next to her.

"What you reading love." I asked after about fifteen minutes of just watching her.

"Some magazine, Alice has bookmarked paged with clothes for me." She said her voice almost a sigh.

"I see." I laughed. She pouted and handed me another magazine. It was OK magazine. I frowned.  
"Edward just read." She commanded, I sighed and flicked through aimlessly. Nothing practically sprang from the 'book' at me. Bella shook her head and frowned at me.  
"What?" I asked. I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing wrong.

"Edward, dear husband of mine," She began, smiling and laughing quietly "you're holding the magazine upside down."

I looked down at my hands, and frowned. "No wonder I wasn't enjoying it."

She smacked my arm playfully and I laughed.

Bella was let out of the hospital three days later. She held my arm as we walked to the car. I held the car door open for her. She frowned as I watched her get in, making sure she was okay. I smiled as I shut the door and got in to drive away. Bella flicked on the radio as I drove. We listened as the song playing ended and the announcer started to read a request.

"Hiya Steve please can you play this song for my sister in law Bella, she's just come out of hospital today, and this is bound to make my brother flip. Thanks Emmet."

Edward stiffened and I blushed as the song began. What the hell was Emmet doing? My grip on the wheel tightened and Bella placed a soothing hand on my arm.

"It's okay." She whispered a smile in her voice despite her blush.

The song was get sexy by the Sugababes.

We walked towards the cottage our arms swinging between us. We were going to Carlisle and Esme's later on. But I just wanted privacy for us at the moment. The others knew better than to irritate me at this point.

The phone rang just as we walked in.

Bella answered it as I went to put her bag in our room. I heard Renee's voice crackle on the other end and walked into the living room to lean against the door, looking at looking at m radiant wife.

Bella looked confused and extended the phone towards me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Edward its Renee." She told me.

"Oh, hello Renee how are you?" I asked, keeping a formality at this point.

"Just fine Edward, and you?"

"Perfect."

"Anyway, did Charlie tell you about me coming over?"

"Yes." I told her.

"Is that okay."

"It's honestly fine Renee." I said, my voice sincere, Bella rolled her eyes and sat on the sofa, frustrated.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, I should arrive at around two, is that okay?"

"Yes." I said, keeping it simple so as not to alert questions from Bella.

"Who will pick me up... just so I know who to look for?" Renee asked, her voice quiet.

"Probably me, but not her." I said, Rene instantly knew her was Bella.

"Okay then Edward, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it." I said, that was all I allowed. Bella frowned hard at me. I laughed quietly and hung up the phone. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"I'm waiting." She prompted.

"Doesn't matter." I whispered and kissed her forehead. She sighed and hooked her arms around my neck.

The phone rang again. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Edward thank god, put the news on." It was Esme, sounding both angry and upset.

I obeyed and hung up the phone, wrapping my arms around Bella who burst out laughing at what we saw.

It was Emmet, surrounded by fire trucks and the police. He was on top of the school, walking precariously along the window ledges above the lobby, three floors up. I sighed and buried my face in Bella's hair. She reached behind her to stroke my hair. Emmet was _attempting_ to hang a sign saying, 'Rosalie Marry Me!" on it. It was coming up for their wedding anniversary, and every year Emmet either proposed or showed some undying love declaration, this was a mix of the two.

"I may ask him for tips." I said: a smile in my voice.

"Don't you dare." Bella said, blushing and leaning back into the back of the sofa. I leant on the top of it, kissing to top of her head.  
"Do you want to sleep or shall we go to mum and dads now?" I asked.

"I'm not tired." She mumbled and slumped further into the couch. I sighed and laughed quietly as she drifted off to sleep.

I smiled and picked her up. I carried her into our room; I laid her out on our bed, covering in the covers with one hand. She sighed in her sleep.

"I love you." I whispered and kissed her cheek. She smiled and mumbled my name. I laughed quietly and kissed her cheek again, before getting up and looking out of the window.

The rain was only light, but I didn't like the thought of Bella getting cold. She rolled over in bed, whimpering slightly, I spun around and was relieved to see she was still asleep. I hated to think she was upset over something.

Bella was elated to find out her mother was staying with us for a week. It was the morning of her third day, Bella was asleep and I had supposedly just got up. Renee joined me in the kitchen at just gone eight. I leant back against the worktop and handed her a cup of coffee, she smiled and drank it willingly. I listened half to what she was saying and half to Bella's breathing, I was such a pervert.

"You're up early." Renee noted. I smiled wide, hr heartbeat faltered, momentarily dazzled.

"Always am." I laughed.

"You don't eat much do you?" She asked, her voice humorous.

I shrugged, "I'm not often hungry, and I get by easily enough. Bella makes sure I do eat though, she practically force feeds me."

Renee laughed.

"You'll be a great dad." She said quietly.

I smiled kindly. "Thank you." I whispered. She smiled and went to get changed. I went to check on Bella.

She was laid on her side; I crouched down beside her and brushed my fingers along her cheek.

She opened her eyes and groaned, rolling onto her back and putting my hand under hers on her stomach.

"Your mums just in the shower." I told her, she smiled and arched her back, moving to get comfy.

"Darling?" I asked, worry colouring my tone. She rolled her eyes and extending her arms towards me. I scooped her up in my arms and kissed her forehead.

"Edward?" She asked.

"Ummm." I managed to respond.

"Doesn't matter." She whispered. I laughed quietly.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

She frowned, "I don't know. Alice said she and Esme are coming over... so that means..."

"I'll go spend some time with the boys." I volunteered. Bella groaned and pulled herself closer to me. I laughed and she smiled despite herself.

"I hate it when you leave." She revealed. I kissed the top of her head, nuzzling my face in her hair.

"I do to love." I confirmed.

I set Bella on the ground. She lead me to the kitchen, I fixed her breakfast as she flipped through a magazine at the breakfast bar. I leant across the other side of it, watching her eat.

"Thank you." She whispered smiling. I kissed her quickly on the lips,

"You're very welcome." I whispered back, taking her bowl and washing it up.

Renee walked in and smiled at us.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked, tuning around to smile at my mother in law. She shook her head and waved it away with her hand. How like Bella she was, not wanting anyone to do anything for them.

She went and sat down with Bella at the breakfast bar. They chatted about something in the magazine. I leant against the counter opposite them, watching with a smile on my face.

There was a knock at the door and I went to answer it. Alice, Rosalie and Esme were stood impatiently. I looked over their heads and sighed. Emmet and Jasper were walking round, all dressed in black, appearing to do the can can. I frowned at Alice. She looked at me innocently and mouthed, "What?"

I raised my eyebrows at her as they attempted to do step in time from Mary Poppins. I let the girls in and got rid of the boys. I didn't want to have to explain _this_ to my mother in law.

I followed the girls back into the kitchen, I gave Bella a quick kiss and Alice a warning look before reluctantly leaving to go and spend some _quality _time, with my brothers.

Time dragged until I could return to my Bella. I walked into the cottage. Renee was sat reading. She informed me that Bella was taking a bath, and that my wife wanted me to go and see her straight away.

I smiled and knocked in the bathroom door.

"Bella I'm back." I called softly.

"ok." She said, she sounded tired.

I opened the door gently, she was stood brushing her hair. It hung loosely down her back. I walked towards her and supported her with my arms. She turned and hooked her arms around my neck, breathing gently.

"Bed I think." I said, mostly to myself. She murmured something I couldn't understand, and I smiled when I realised she was nearly asleep. I wound my arm around her waist as we walked to say goodnight for her to her mum. They hugged and I practically carried Bella to bed. She was already asleep when I put her under the covers. She sighed when I kissed her forehead, before walking back to the lounge to sit with Renee for a bit.

She smiled when I sat down. She put her book down and smiled at me, looking me over with a smile.

"What?" I asked with a laugh.

She smiled wider, "nothing." She laughed.

_They love each other so much; it's so nice. The baby will be so beautiful, especially with Edward for a father._

I smiled inside listening to Renee's thoughts. Yes our baby would be beautiful, but because Bella was its mother. Not because of me.__

Renee gave a quiet goodnight and went to bed. I lay down next to Bella; I stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." I whispered and kissed her gently again.

Renee departed three days later and hugged us both tight, insisting that we call with any news. Bella slept in the car on the way home, I sighed contentedly, she was so beautiful, and what was better, my eyes looked down at the ring on her left hand. She was mine. I loved her so much, and I would never tire of telling her so.

"I love you." I whispered as I lay her on my old bed in Carlisle and Esme's house. I kissed her forehead and lay down beside her, my arms holding her close. She murmured my name, and her heat radiated through my body.

She murmured my name again but the sound was distressed. I stroked her cheek as she arched her back and began to cry. I pulled her onto my lap and she sobbed hard.

"Edward." She whispered and I knew she was awake because she looked weakly at me.

"Shusssh, you've got to calm down sweetheart." I whispered and stroked her stomach softly.

"It's not good for the baby." I breathed. She sniffed and clung to me tighter, I rubbed her back and stomach softly. Her breathing slowed down as she calmed herself, with Jasper's help.

"I'm... sorry... Edward." She mumbled, gasping slightly.

"Its okay love, I just hate seeing you upset." I whispered back, kissing the tip of her nose as she looked at me.

"Can you get me something to eat please?" She asked. I smile and kissed her forehead. I went to lay her back down on the bed but she shook her head.

"You have to carry me down stairs; I don't want to stay up here on my own." She whispered. I felt my face look confused for a moment before I smiled. Something had upset Bella in her dream, and I was now on a quest to find out what it was.

I walked downstairs with her in my arms and set her gently on her feet. More tears rolled down her cheeks and she reached for me like a small child. I pulled her to me and she clung tightly to my shirt collar, her face buried and sobbing in my chest. I stroked her back as she gasped for breath.

Alice walked around the corner looking worried. I shook my head over the top of Bella's she nodded and walked away quickly

_Shout if you need anything._

She thought and I kissed my angels hair.

"Bella love, please tell me what your nightmare was about." I pleaded. She nodded and pulled back.

"I went into labour you weren't here, then Jacob walked in with a pot of your ashes, they'd killed you and I couldn't... just......" She then started crying again and I pulled her back to me. I swayed gently as her breathing became less laboured.

"I'm not going anywhere love." I whispered. She nodded and I kissed her head again.

"Better?" I asked hopefully. She pulled back and nodded a small smile on her face.

"I'm just a bit emotional." She breathed and blushed slightly. I laughed and she wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked into the kitchen.

She sat down at the breakfast bar and I opened the fridge.

"What would my wife like?" I asked. She laughed quietly, "I'll tell you when she gets here." She joked. I laughed and she sighed.

"I don't know, I actually don't feel hungry anymore." I turned and sighed.

"You have to eat something Bella." I whispered, coming to lean across the counter to rest my forehead against hers.

"But Edward." She moaned and I kissed the tip of her nose.

"For me." I breathed. She kissed me quickly and nodded as her fingers tangled in my hair. I pulled back and smiled. She frowned as she dropped her hand

"Toast." She mumbled. But then smiled at me, I beamed back and kissed her cheek quickly.

"Anything for you love." I whispered against her skin. She smiled but smacked my face away playfully. I laughed and got her food for her. She ate slowly, pushing her food around the plate.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked anxiously. She sniffed and looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"Oh love." I sighed and pulled her to me, she wept into my shirt, I rubbed her back.

"It was just a dream love." I urged she shook her head.

"It's not just that, having a baby hurts... and I don't know whether I'll be able to... whether I'll be strong enough to..." she breathed. I kissed the top of her head.

"You're the strongest woman I have ever met, many women have babies who are not a shadow of your strength Bella, you will be fine, and you can squeeze my hand as hard as you want." I laughed quietly. She laughed to and took a deep breath.

"You'll stay with me?" She asked. I touched her cheek as she pulled back to look at me anxiously.

"Nothing could pull me away." I told her. She nodded and smiled. She put her arms around my neck and strained herself coder to me. My hand rubbed her stomach softly, the other her back.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Love you too." I whispered back.

We stood together like that for a while, after that Bella pulled back and I looked at her anxiously.

"I'm fine really." She whispered and kissed my cheek. She went upstairs to brush her teeth. I sat on the sofa whilst Esme cleaned. She smiled at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded and smiled.

"More than ever." I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

I**'m only going to write a bit more about the pregnancy, if you want to read the birth read My 'A Cullen Christmas.' It is probably better and saves repetition. CatherineDoncaster1995.**

BELLA POV

It now just over two weeks since all of the Cullen kids fought. I'm still tired and Edward is still worried, I swear to god if his skin wasn't like marble he would have frown or worry lines.

"Edward for god sake I'm not the first woman to be pregnant." I told him as he handed me my breakfast across the breakfast bar.

"Yes but you are the first woman any of us have heard of who is pregnant with a half vampire baby, I think that gives me leverage to be slightly protective don't you." He said with the crooked smile I loved best. I sighed and began eating.

"You don't fight fair." I mumbled.

"I love you." He breathed, his cool breath fanning across my face. I blinked spastically and he chuckled.

"Edward." I moaned.

"Bella please, just eat, and then we can do whatever you want." He reminded me. I scowled and ate my breakfast without complaint, it wasn't that the food he made me wasn't nice, it was just that I wasn't particularly hungry.

So I ate my breakfast and was lounged across Edward's lap in the lounge.

"Maybe you should sleep love." He whispered and touched my forehead as he noticed the yawn I had tried to suppress.

"But it's not even lunch time yet." I mumbled, not entirely sure how I could be so tired.

"A nap won't kill you." He urged. I sighed and he stroked my stomach, bending down to kiss me gently.

"Sleep love." He whispered and I was only too happy to oblige.

When I awoke there was a note saying that Edward had gone hunting and would be back later. I sighed and went into the kitchen to get a drink. I poured the glass and took a sip whilst looking out of the window. Then two cool hands squeezed my waist and I screamed, pouring water all down me.

I turned to see Emmet and Jasper laughing behind me. I glared and dapped at my top with a towel.

"For god's sake you two." I moaned.

They continued laughing; I frowned and turned my attention back to the washing up. I scrubbed the plate with a force that was making my hand hurt. I grazed my hand on the draining rack as I dumped the plate on it. I cursed and went to get dressed.

"Oh come on Bella, we can do some fun stuff!" Emmet called after me. I grumbled and slammed the bedroom door.

"Oh come on Bella it was supposed to be a laugh." Jasper shouted. I growled unimpressively. The bedroom door opened and Emmet came in and picked me up bridal style. I screamed as he spun me around.

"Emmet Cullen you put me down now or I will tell Edward!" I yelled. Emmet froze and put me down quickly. Jasper was leant against the door from laughing. I frowned at him and he bit his lip to stop.

"Edward says to keep an eye on you, because you didn't sleep well." He said.

"Well I can't go back to bed with you two in the room can I?" I snapped. They both raised an eyebrow and left, Jasper saying a good morning and night before he shut the door.

"Stupid Vampire husband." I mumbled and climbed back into bed. The baby rolled over and I moaned in frustration, putting my arm over my face to try and block out the light.

I couldn't sleep.

I just couldn't.

I groaned and rolled onto my back, covering my eyes with my hands. I knew if I went back into the lounge Emmet and Jasper would probably make fun of me some more.

But I could handle myself, what I couldn't handle was being stuck in my bedroom, feeling uncomfortable and hot.

I sighed and walked back into the lounge, to see them wrestling in my lounge. I frowned and sat down on the sofa, keeping my legs out of the way as the rolled past me.

"I trust you to know what Edward will do to you if he finds you've trashed our house." I shouted over the growling.

"Whatever Bella, hey catch!" Emmet yelled and threw something at me.

He should have known better, the force he threw it at I would never have caught that, even if I wasn't a klutz.

It glanced off my forehead at such a speed I was glad it didn't penetrate my skull.

I touched my forehead and froze as my fingers came back red.

"Get out." I said.

"Bella I'm..." Emmet began but I started to sob.

I got up and started smacking him, so he and Jasper retreated to the front door.

I slammed it and went back to the kitchen, sinking on the floor and holding a dish cloth to my forehead in an effort to stop the cut bleeding.

In truth I was not sure why I was crying, it was my hormones I supposed.

I felt a cool hand touch my cheek and prize my fingers away from the cloth, lifting it off to look. I opened my eyes partially to see Edwards eyes focused on my wound, his irises black with emotion.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Ummm." He responded through a tight throat, I touched his cheek and he sighed.

"I can't even leave you with my family." He whispered.

"They didn't mean to hurt me." I reminded him.

"I don't care." He growled.

I sighed and held my arms open.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck.

He held the base of my spine and stroked my skin fondly.

"Love you, very, very much." I whispered.

"Love you too, more than you will ever know." He breathed and kissed me softly.

I ran my fingers through the back of his hair.

"You catch any mountain lions for me?" I laughed.

He shook his head and smiled, "We didn't go far enough to get the big game."

"Why?" I questioned angrily, he sighed and pulled me tighter to him, I tucked my head under his chin and he stroked the base of my spine.

"I don't like leaving you, you know that." He breathed.

I nodded, not noticing the pain in my forehead any more.

"You want me to clean that up?" He asked, pulling back to look at it.

He sat me down on the counter and looked deep into my eyes.

I shook my head, "I'll do it, go and get some fresh air..." I began but he sighed.

"I'm not going to let blood lust get in the way of me taking care of my wife." He whispered and kissed my temple.

"Okay." I breathed, "But promise me you'll stop of it gets too much."

"Promise." He whispered and touched my cheek.

Edward cleaned my wound with the lightest of touches, making sure the skin around it was not damaged. He then covered it with a plaster and kissed it when he was done.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and strained him closer, kissing him hard.

He rubbed my back and pulled back smiling.

I smiled, "I think I chose right in marrying you."

"And you've only just discovered that now?" He asked, a smile creeping across his lips.

I giggled, "No I mean, its god I married someone with three medical degrees, seen as I can't go one day without getting myself injured."

"That is a very good thing." He said and leaned forwards to touch his lips to mine again.

There was a knock at the door and Alice rushed in hastily, sighing with relief when she saw that I was okay. Edward stiffened, looking away, not wanting to talk to her.

I sighed and touched his cheek.

"Edward I didn't see this coming, you know that, I can't see accidents because they just happen." She told him and he ignored her.

She rolled her eyes angrily and turned to me.

"We're having a girly slumber party, no makeovers." She said quickly as my face began to frown.

"Just me you, Esme and Rosalie, pyjamas and a couple of good films." She finished.

I smiled, "Sounds like fun."

"Okay, Edward drop her around at seven, you can stay at our house tonight." She said and quickly kissed me cheek, before running out in a blur.

The door shut about a minute after she disappeared.

I turned back to my husband, to see his eyes looking at me softly.

"What?" I asked, feeling self conscious.

"No I just," he sighed and smiled, "I can't get over how beautiful you are."

I rolled my eyes and blushed, looking down, he lifted my chin to kiss me.

"Bella you are beautiful, and I think it's about time you start recognising it." He breathed.

I pulled back and held his hands in mine, intertwining and loosening our fingers subconsciously.

"Maybe when I'm changed, and I don't look un-interesting by compassion to you." I muttered.

"Bella." He sighed frustratedly, I sighed and to looked at him anxiously.

"What's really the matter love?" He asked gently.

"I'm just worried I won't be a very good mum." I mumbled.

"You'll be the best sweetheart, and I don't need a part time psychic sister to know that." He told me and kissed my forehead.

"Alright." I laughed and he stroked my forehead.


End file.
